What makes Ravage's Day?
by TsukiyomiNeko
Summary: So what exactly would make Ravage's Day? Various drabbles and one-shots starring Ravage
1. Petting

**A/N: I decided to start a story filled with all sorts of plot bunnie drabbles and one-shots pertaining to that adorable DecepctiKitty Ravage! They will be mulitverse so expect some outside of G1 and word length will vary.  
><strong>

**Fandom: Transformers**

**Universe: G1**

**Characters: Soundwave and Ravage (of course!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers...if only I did  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Petting<em>

"Ravage: excellent work!" Hummed Soundwave. If they had been around the other Decepticons, most of the them wouldn't pick up the hint of affection behind Soundwave's praise. However, Ravage like the rest of his Cassettes could pick the subtle emotions behind the mech's infamous stoic expression.

Ravage kept facing forward, his head held up high with pride with what he accomplished. A robotic hand began to caress his charcoal, feline ears, a wave of pleasure ran through his frame. Soundwave chimed,"Ravage: Earned Soundwave's approval. Good job in single-handedly taking down Autobot security defenses and communications. Rewarded: Three extra cubes of energon."

Soundwave may have approved of Ravage's actions, yet Ravage approved of his caresses on his head. He purred from enjoyment.


	2. Banter Between 'Cons

**A/N: My inspiration of this was watching my parents having a go at each other and my brother making comments on the sidelines. I personally love the idea of Ravage being the one to unexpectedly make fun of the top Decepticon officers. Hope you guys like this little drabble!**

**Fandom: TF  
><strong>

**Universe: G1 or IDW  
><strong>

**Characters: Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Megatron, and Starscream**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers, I don't.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Banter Between 'Cons<em>

"Oh believe me, **_mighty_** Megatron, I would rather have been."

Ravage just sat there watching the Decepticon Supreme Leader and his Second in Command have a go at it for a fourth time in just once orbital cycle. Rumble and Frenzy sat next to their fellow cassette-former, snickering and quietly making lewd jokes about their commanding officers.

"If you were such a pathetic fool, no of this would have ever happened!" Megatron roared, his hands curled in fists ready for an all out brawl his Second. Like a teenage human girl, Starscream scowled, hurrmphed, and marched out of the rec room without another word. Rumble giggled, "There goes Screamer, better he leave now before he have a hissy fit and have ol' Megsy beat the living day lights out of him for it."

"They argue like married couple."

"They argue more than a married couple would." Ravage snickered. Both Rumble and Frenzy immediately froze in their spots and just stared Ravage with a blank expression on their face plates. Ravage stretched out his back struts and rose from his spot. He left Rumble and Frenzy, a mischievously glint in his ruby optics.


	3. Ghosts 'N Stuff

**A/N: So guys its been a long while since I've posted anything on here. Listening to George Noory kinda inspired this small drablet. I'm sure you guys can guess where this is going. Hope ya'll like my take on this!  
><strong>

**Fandom: Transformers**

**Universe: G1  
><strong>

**Characters: Ravage, Soundwave, Frenzy, Rumble, Cyclonus, Scourge, a certain mischievous ghost  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers...if only I did  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ghosts 'N Stuff<br>_

__Ravage kept his eyes trained on the silhouette standing in the doorway.

"Scourge?"

Red optics shifted from glaring murderously at Soundwave to Frenzy and Rumble, then finally to Cyclonus. The optics shot Cyclonus an accusatory glared and the silhouette pointed a lone, sharp digit at him. Cyclonus shifted uncomfortably under the scrutinizing stare coming from the other mech. His wings and horns twitched a times, while he kept an neutral expression on his face.

An all too familar voice hissed, "You!"

"Scourge. I have no idea where this is going but I don't like it. Cease this at once." Cyclonus ordered. His wings began trembled slightly. All three of them watched the exchange with similar curiosity. Soundwave communicated distrust over their bond towards the shadow who was supposedly Scourge. Something was off about the sweep.

:Brace yourself!: Ravage overheard him on the commlink. Without warning, Scourge's optics glowed brightly and a ghostly wail erupted all around them. His servos went to his helm and he bent forward as if in pain. Objects started to flying everywhere and the eerily screech continued, reaching pitches agonizing to the audios. All of them dodged the objects coming at them, either ducking or hopping up like petrobunnies.

As suddenly it started, everything dropped, including Scourge's body. In its place stood a diaphanous mech. Way too familar for their comfort. Another loud screech erupted from its mouth before it vanished.


End file.
